Valtharion Caldwell
Page under construction)))) Valtharion Caldwell is Appearance He is still young for an elf, but he has more years under his belt than the majority of humans. Indicative of his mixed heritage, he is slightly shorter and stokier than his contemporaries in SIlvermoon. To the untrained eye, however, he resembles a typical Void Elf. Personality 'Combat and Gear' =History= ---- Early Life Valtharion was born into a life of comfort and excess several decades before the First War. His father, a man of Gilnean was a personal playwright to Medivh, while his mother, a high elf, was one of Karazhan's many female socialites. As a child, Tharion lived a fulfilling and carefree existence, innocent to the demands of society, indifference of his parents and the unspeakable horrors that crept within his home. 0 0 0 50 years ago, this collaboration would come to an end. Ulfgaar Bargoer, Rhotwyr's father rose to lead the order, much of the chagrin of Coren, thane of the Direwbrew clan. His resentment came to a boiling point when Ulfgaar married the Direbrew's barmaid, and his suitor, Gretta Ironthroat. It was through this union that Rhotwyr was born. However, shortly after his conception, a Vengeful Coren Direbrew framed Ulfgaar's clan for treason, and the Emperor had him and much of his family burned alive. With his father dead, Rhotwyr was believed to be his clan's only hope. Consequently, he was sent away from both parents to be kept safe from the ongoing wars and educated by the brightest teachers for hire. One of those teachers was Hansel Heavyhands, who trained him in the brutal art of grappling. However, the absence of true parenting and love brought the youth to rebellion. Rhotwyr grew distant from others. He cared little for his studies, instead spending his time and money drinking, thieving, and whoring about the Eastern Kingdoms, shaming his family in the process. Like many of his Dark Iron brethren, he also decided to cast his lot the Twilight's Hammer cult, Rhotwyr was paid not only in gold but in the cult's shadowy secrets to serve in the Bastion of Twilight as the cult's brewmaster. After the Bastion fell, Rhotwyr offered his services to Moira Thaurissan and the Alliance. Their, through the art of war, he found his calling. Pandaren Campaign Eager to prove his worth, Rhotwyr traveled to Pandaria to train as a monk and assist King Wrynn in his daring quest to defend the land from Warchief Hellscream. Bargoer was assisted in this quest by The Hand of Thaurissan, a guild of like minded Dark Iron dwarves led by Khazgolan Ravenbeard, Thane of the Ravenbeard Clan. Over the course of the Pandaren campaign, the brewmaster succeeded the struggle against the Sha, and later, the Horde. However, ideological differences within The Hand of Thaurissan caused it to disband during the gruelling and costly Siege of Orgrimmar. Infiltration of Draenor Following the capture of Garrosh, which Rhotwyr was unable to take part in, he joined up with his old mentor, Hansel Heavyhands, and muscled his way through the ranks of the Brawling Arena. This was cut short, however, when the Iron Horde poured through the Dark Portal, Now Rhotwyr commands a small force of his own, following Hansel into Draenor and unleashing his might on the orcish legions. Along with many of his kind, Rhowyr and his men were stationed in Gorgrond, pitted against the looming threat of the Blackrock clan. However, the combined might of the Breakers and Primals wiped out much of his force. Seeking to eke out an existence in the savage land and crush the Iron Horde, Rhotwyr now looks to allies for assistance. Category:Half Elf Category:Void Elf Category:Warlocks